The Girl Without A Past
by Crystal Knight
Summary: In Tokyo and in broad daylight, Usagi is kidnapped and taken to the United States against her will. Later, she escapes and risks her life to be free from her captors. However, being in the U.S.A. and not knowing anyone and not able to speak English, she is found unconscious & the mystery begins to figure out who she is, where she came from & what happened. Stay there to find out!
1. Discovery

The Girl Without A Past

Chapter 01: "Discovery"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: I had this idea last year and decided to turn  
it into a Sailor Moon fanfic. I know there is no dialogue  
in this chapter, but in upcoming chapters I will add  
dialogue. I enjoyed working on this chapter and writing  
it. Please leave a review, it will encourage me a lot.  
Thanks.

**** 01 ****

It happened about four months ago and during this time of  
being gone from Tokyo had been very rough on Usagi. It all  
started when Naru and Usagi spent the afternoon together after  
school. Naru and Usagi spent time together listening to music  
and chatting about what was happening lately. Then after an  
hour or so, Usagi saw she had to go home and left Naru's room  
and left OSA-P when suddenly a black sedan pulled up out of  
nowhere and the door opened up a guy got out of the car quickly  
and grabbed Usagi and put some sort of rag over her mouth and nose  
to keep her from screaming. The man wore a dark colored suit and  
also wore black shoes and also sun glasses. Naru came down stairs  
to give Usagi something when Naru witnessed Usagi's kidnapping.  
The man that took Usagi got Usagi in the car and he got in and  
the car drove off and in a flash the car, the shady man and Usagi  
were all gone. Naru ran back inside and ran to her mom and explained  
what she had saw and Naru's mom contacted the police.

Since then, the Tokyo police had hardly no leads of Usagi's kidnapping.  
Naru had stated the guy that got out looked like an American by the color  
of his hair. Naru worried what the man would do to her. The Tokyo police  
contacted the F.B.I. and explained the case to them and that they had hardly  
no leads and that an American may be involved in the kidnapping of a Japanese  
teenage girl.

Since that time, Tokyo police and the F.B.I. had no clues what happened at first.  
However, the abductors, took Usagi about 150 miles north of Tokyo to this cabin  
out in the country side which they had rented sometime back. There was two men  
and another young woman which they had with them at the time of Usagi's  
abduction. The young woman was given the task of undoing Usagi's Odangos and  
washing her hair. Afterwards, she was given instructions to dye Usagi's hair  
black. However, Usagi's hair wasn't cut and at least Usagi got to keep her long  
hair which she loved. They stayed the night there at that old cabin and the  
next day, the four returned to Tokyo to board a plane to the United States to  
Dallas, Texas. One of the men produced a fake passport for Usagi and she was  
given a fake name and the photo in the passport matched her current look of  
having dark hair. The party of four got through the airport security without  
any trouble and soon they were all on the jet plan and headed for the United  
States. The flight took several hours and then the jet plane set down at the  
airport in Dallas, Texas and they went through customs and was cleared and  
then got their luggage and a vehicle was waiting for them outside at the front  
of the airport. Then the party drove to northwestern Texas to the panhandle  
to a large cabin out in the wilderness. Usagi and the other young woman were  
held captives by these men.

The men were very evil and cruel. The men were part of a ring where the young  
women were to please customers in the worst of possible ways. Usagi was strictly  
warned that if she tried to run away there would be consequences. Usagi didn't  
like her situation and obeyed her captors, but looked for an opportunity to  
flee her captors to get help. However, doing that without a plan.

At one time, she glanced at a map of the United States and saw many ways she  
could travel escape her captors. South was the best way. The biggest city south  
of her was Amarillo. it wasn't a large town, but she knew if she walked there  
she could seek help.

over time since her abduction, she looked for the right time to flee. She thought  
it best to leave at night in the darkness. She didn't like the dark, but it was  
better than being held captive by a bunch of crazed men. Then the night came  
that she darted out of the house when none of her captors weren't looking. She  
ran at first for awhile trying to create a distance between her and the house  
she ran from and later she started walking to conserve her energy. Usagi  
was no dummy. She was smart enough to know it was best to travel at night.  
Usagi was dressed in clothes that looked a bit too big for her. However, the  
reality of the situation was that Usagi hadn't ate much since she was taken  
captive. Usagi knew she had to eat to keep her strength up during her flight  
from captivity. Night after night she traveled trying to find the town she seen  
on the map. However, she went north instead of south. She continued this for  
a long time and she didn't know how far she traveled. She ate a couple of times  
by eating fruit from some trees she seen but it wasn't much. Her strength was  
running out and soon she would faint due to exhaustion.

The worst problem of it all was she spoke no English and how would people  
understand her? She continued by avoiding any small towns she saw. The next  
thing that was apparent was, she was in north eastern Colorado. Out of strength  
and also her focus being gone, she fainted and falling head first on a small  
rock in a flower bed in a small city park in a small town of a north eastern  
Colorado town. Usagi fainted due to extreme hunger anf exhaustion. By the next  
morning while it was still dark, a young couple jogging found Usagi unconscious  
and her forehead bleeding slightly were she fell and hit herself. The young  
woman calle and reported a teenage girl had been found and reported that  
the girl was in bad shape as what she had seen. Usagi was still breathing, but  
it was very labored. The paramedics and a police car came where the girl was.  
The police car arrived first. Two police got out of the car and approached the  
couple that found the girl. The female policeman looked at the fallen unconscious  
girl while her male partner spoke to the couple. The female policeman noticed that  
Usagi hadn't bathed or ate in days and also that she may had been a victim of  
a sexual assault as what she saw about the loose blouse and skirt that Usagi  
had worn and Usagi would have always worn clothes that fit her perfectly. The  
female policeman reported to her partner and reported her findings and she  
recommended that the F.B.I. should be called in to help with the investigation  
about this mysterious girl.

The male policeman took statements from the couple and the paramedics arrived to  
help Usagi. Usagi had no identification on her and they didn't know that she  
had been kidnapped from Tokyo, Japan months earlier. The F.B.I. had no idea that  
they were dealing with a teenage girl that had been kidnapped from her home.  
They also didn't know what Usagi's condition would be once she woke up. The  
police called for a helicopter to air flight Usagi to Denver to a children's  
hospital where she could get help and they called the F.B.I. and told them that  
Usagi was going to Denver and they would continue the investigation there.  
And now they had a mystery on their hands to find out who the girl was and how  
she got in terrible shape in the first place.

Lots of questions were asked and no one had the answers to who or where the  
girl came from. What they knew, she needed medical attention to save her young  
life. The biggest problem now was to solve the mystery of who she was and  
what happened to her.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 04/06/2017

The Girl Without A Past is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor  
Moon is owned by their proper copyrights. Any names in this story  
is made up and if they do exist, it's merely coincidental.


	2. Mystery

The Girl Without A Past

Chapter 02: "Mystery"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: I received two reviews and I am very glad that  
I can write something I enjoy. I added dialogue in this  
chapter and in the upcoming chapters, there will be  
'flashback' chapters to uncover who Usagi's family and  
friends have reacted to her kidnapping and how it has affected  
them. I will keep working on this story in the near future.  
Thanks for reviewing!

**** 02 ****

Usagi was kidnapped in broad daylight and taken to the United  
States where she was held against her will. She looked for  
a chance to flee her captors. Once she did, she traveled north  
until she collapsed due to exhaustion. A young couple had discovered  
her. She had bruises all over her body and injuries from her flight  
from captivity. She had reddish marks around her neck, wrists, and  
ankles. The female prisoners like her were usually shackled up until  
needed and only unlocked before needed. She was lucky that she escaped  
when she did.

The F.B.I. was contacted in Denver and the police requested forensic  
technicians at the hospital to examine the girl once she arrived there.  
The girl was also need of medical help before she worsens. The paramedics  
took her blood pressure and temperature and discovered that both were low.  
They cleaned one of her arms a bit and inserted an I.V. and also hooked  
her up to a breathing apparatus. After the police was done taking the  
testimonies of the young couple, the police finished up collecting all  
the evidence, they turned over the evidence to the paramedics to give to  
the forensic technicians in Denver to help with the case about this mysterious  
girl.

The helicopter was off in the air at high speed and it only took about fifteen  
to twenty minutes to reach children's hospital. Once there, the Forensic  
technicians carefully clipped off the girl's clothes and put them in evidence  
bags to collect DNA samples and discover what really happened to her. They  
also created a rape kit to see if she was a victim of sexual assault or not.  
Blood, saliva, and hair samples were taken to help identify the girl. The  
forensic technicians discovered that the girl's hair was dyed black.

"Fred, look at this." The female forensic technician announced to her male  
counterpart and then she continued, "I think the girl's hair had been dyed.  
I think her natural hair color is blond."

She reported. They weren't surprised by this. The girl's hair color that was  
dyed looked unnatural and they thought that the girl looked a lot better  
being blond. After the forensic technicians were done collecting all the  
samples needed to make identification of the girl, the girl was given over  
to the emergency staff at the hospital.

Two F.B.I. agents were assigned to the case of this mysterious girl. The male  
agent's name was John Ross. He was a twenty five year old veteran of the  
F.B.I. and had solved many kidnapping cases. he also heard about the kidnapping  
of Usagi Tsukino that occurred in Tokyo months back. He didn't know at the this  
time, he was assigned to her case here in the United States. He knew that she  
must be reunited to her family that loved her. The female agent's name was  
Andrea Williamson. As a little girl, she was a kidnap victim once and after  
her rescue, she became an F.B.I. to help those in need who were victims. She  
also studied Asian languages like Chinese, Korean, and Japanese. She would  
become valuable in this case, but at the moment, she didn't know how important  
that would become.

In Tokyo, the local police and F.B.I. had gathered reports that Usagi was taken  
up north of Tokyo and they discovered a cabin where they found an empty dye  
bottle, some girl's clothes and other items related to Usagi's kidnapping.  
Usagi's parents were notified by the F.B.I. agents that they believed that Usagi  
was kidnapped by Americans and taken to the United States and what they were  
going to do with her, they did not know. Ikuko became frantic and worried that  
Usagi would be killed. One of the F.B.I. spoke to Usagi's family.

"Mister and Mrs. Tsukino, after a child is abducted, the first twenty fours  
is very critical. If a child is not found within the first twenty four hours,  
the chances of finding her alive will grow very slim. However, there are cases  
that children have survived cruelty under their captors and were either  
rescued or escaped their captors like Steven Stayner who was kidnapped when  
he was seven and when he was fourteen, he helped a little boy whom his captor  
had taken escape to the city of Ukiah in California in 1980 and his case became  
famous. So let me tell you this, there is always a chance that your daughter will  
be found alive."

The F.B.I. agent explained how important to find a child within the first twenty  
hours. The other agent spoke up.

"What is Usagi Tsukino like and what are her habits?"

The other agent asked and Ikuko spoke up.

"She's very loving. She can make friends with anyone. She also  
loves eating, playing video games and spending time with all her  
friends."

Ikuko explained what Usagi is like and the agent spoke again.

"What are Usagi's characteristics?"

The agent asked in a curious manner.

"Usagi is a bit lazy at times and irresponsible. She also is a  
bit of a crybaby, but she is a very strong girl and she has  
been in some intense situations like being very bad sick as  
a child and the doctor thought that she wouldn't survive, but  
mysteriously Usagi slowly got better and she was well again."

Ikuko explained that Usagi was very strong in certain situations.

"That will be important in identifying her if she is found. Do you  
have any items that can be tested for DNA to help identify Usagi if she's  
found? Let's say a toothbrush, or a hair brush with strands of hair on it  
or anything from her body that may help identify her if she is discovered?"

The agent asked Ikuko and Ikuko spoke again.

"Usagi has a toothbrush and a hair brush. Plus she has clothes she worn the  
previous day if you can get DNA samples from them as long as her clothes  
are returned to us."

Ikuko answered again. She was willing to do anything just to get her only  
daughter back and the agents agreed.

Back in the United States, Usagi was placed in I.C.U. and hooked up to a  
breathing machine. She was given a feeding tube to help her get the  
nutrition that she needed badly. She was malnourished and dehydrated when  
she was found. The female agent who spoke Japanese returned often to  
check on Usagi and to get an update. The F.B.I. agents decided against  
going public with this case so if her captors were still loose, they couldn't  
find her.

Time had passed and it had been over six months since Usagi was kidnapped  
and at least two months since Usagi was rescued. Two of the nurses checked  
on Usagi and one noticed something about Usagi.

"Do you see it?"

One of the female nurses asked the other.

"See what?"

The other asked curiously.

"The mystery girl is either Asian or from Asian descent."

The other nurse reported and the other nurse raised an eyebrow.

"How can you tell?"

She asked curiously. The other nurse brought her own arm next to the  
sleeping girl and she spoke.

"Do you see the difference? My skin is a pale tone and hers is slightly  
toned a bit."

The nurse spoke to the other and finally the other nurse saw and spoke.

"Do you think she lives in the United States or elsewhere?"

The nurse asked curiously and the other nurse spoke again.

"Maybe, there are Asian Americans in the U.S. so it is highly possible.  
However, the F.B.I. still haven't made identification of the girl here  
and there are databases to check in Europe and also Asia. it may be possible  
too that she is from those two regions."

The nurse explained that Usagi may or may not be from the U.S.A. and she couldn't  
determine if Usagi was from the United States or from another country.

Time passed and Usagi was still in a coma. She showed signs of improvement. One  
of the nurses bought Usagi a stuffed bunny rabbit and stuffed the bunny rabbit  
between Usagi's arms.

"That rabbit will help you. Her name is Hopper. She wi;; watch over you while  
you sleep."

The nurse told the sleeping girl, however they didn't know that Usagi loved  
bunny rabbits very much and the time of her awakening was coming soon.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 04/07/2017

The Girl Without A Past is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor  
Moon is owned by their proper copyrights. Any names in this story  
is made up and if they do exist, it's merely coincidental.


	3. Awakening

The Girl Without A Past

Chapter 03: "Awakening"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: A short but sweet chapter. Thanks for the  
reviews. I am getting a better idea where this  
is going.

**** 03 ****

Usagi was still in the hospital in Denver, Colorado being  
treated for her injuries. She had been there for awhile now  
and was improving. The doctors would check on the mystery  
girl daily on her progress and note it in their charts about  
her. The F.B.I. had confirmed through a DNA test that Usagi was  
Asian in origin and now had to figure out where Usagi came from  
and when Usagi was well enough for travel to send her back home  
to her family. However, they feared that Usagi could be kidnapped  
again or taken hostage and they couldn't afford to lose her now  
and decided to keep Usagi in the hospital at Denver until they could  
confirm that all the kidnappers were in custody.

The F.B.I. had decided to search for the point of origin where Usagi  
escaped from and decided to search a radius of 1,500 miles in all  
directions and maybe that would lead them to where the kidnappers had  
held Usagi prisoner. However, at the moment, they had no conclusive  
proof that Usagi was kidnapped except that Usagi was a victim of sexual  
assault and that in itself was a crime.

However, in Japan, Ikuko Tsukino wondered if Usagi would ever be found  
and if she would come back home. Ikuko would sit on Usagi's bed and spend  
hours lost in thought of what Usagi had gone through. Kenji, Usagi's father  
would come in Usagi's room and join Ikuko on Usagi's bed and sit nect to  
her and gently rubbing her back and reassuring her that Usagi would return  
and that he had full trust in the American F.B.I. that they would bring  
Usagi home. Shingo dealt with loss by himself in his own way. He spent  
many hours in his room writing in journals about his feeling of Usagi  
being gone and that life wasn't the same without her. He had wished that  
he had never teased her. He hoped that Usagi would return safely and not  
die in a foreign land. ChibiUsa spent her time with Ami and Rei. ChibiUsa  
was the most mature girl for her age. Usagi was like a sister to ChibiUsa  
and Usagi's absent took its toll on the little girl. Ami, Rei, Makoto,  
Minako and the others took turns watching over ChibiUsa and keeping her  
safe from harm. They also noticed that ChibiUsa hadn't vanished from  
existence since Usagi was still alive and to them that was good news.  
They couldn't tell anyone that ChibiUsa from from the future or that  
Usagi was the future Neo Queen Serenity or that Usagi was Sailor Moon.  
Shingo also noticed that Sailor Moon hadn't appeared in awhile, but he  
brushed it off that there was no monsters in the area and quickly brushed  
the idea that Usagi was Sailor Moon. He couldn't see his big sister as  
Sailor Moon.

Back in Denver, Usagi showed signs of awakening. The nurses kept watch  
at all times checking on her. One nurse saw Usagi starting to wake and she  
called for more staff and to alert the two F.B.I. agents assigned to  
investigate Usagi's case that the mystery girl was waking up and they were  
needed. Within several minutes, Usagi opened her eyes and wondered where  
she was. She didn't recognize it. She saw the nurses and Usagi didn't recognize  
them either. She saw words in the room she couldn't read. She didn't know what  
that meant. One of the nurses spoke to Usagi.

"Miss, are you alright?"

The nurse asked Usagi and Usagi didn't understand her and remained silent.  
The nurse didn't understand why the mystery girl wasn't speaking. She  
wondered if the girl was mute, but she quickly ruled that out. Not too  
long after that, the F.B.I. agents John Ross and Andrea Williamson had  
arrived at the hospital and saw that Usagi was alert but looking a bit  
confused and also cautious about her situation. She was in a room where  
strangers were standing staring at her. John Ross spoke to her but again  
Usagi didn't understand him and didn't respond. Then Andrea Williamson  
had an idea and spoke to her counterpart.

"I have an idea."

Andrea announced. John Ross turned his head towards his partner and  
answered her.

"Oh? How?"

John Ross asked Andrea.

"This girl here is from Asia and maybe she might speak Chinese, Korean,  
or Japanese. Maybe that's why she hasn't been responding. It's worth a  
shot."

Andrea announced and John Ross gave his approval. Andrea first spoke to  
the mystery girl in Chinese. It was a simple greeting, but Andrea got no  
response from the girl. Then Andrea spoke the same greeting in Korean and  
got silence again from the girl. Then Andrea spoke the greeting in Japanese  
to the girl this greeting:

"Hello, I am special agent Andrea Williamson. Do you know where you are  
and what happened to you?"

Andrea asked the mystery girl and Andrea struck a chord with the girl  
and Usagi answered in a soft tone of voice.

"Hello, I don't know where I am. I don't remember who I am or where  
I came from."

Usagi answered Andrea. Andrea knew this was serious. The girl was claiming  
she didn't remember anything at all and spoke again.

"You don't remember your name?"

Andrea asked the girl again and Usagi saw the stuffed rabbit next to her.  
Usagi wondered how she got this stuffed animal.

"I don't know what my name is to be honest. How did I get this little  
stuffed thing and what is it?"

Usagi questioned Andrea. Andrea sat next to the edge of the bed and  
answered.

"That is a stuffed bunny rabbit. It's a toy. One of the nurses wanted  
you to have it to help you out. Do you like the stuffed bunny?"

Andrea asked the mystery girl and the girl looked at the stuffed bunny  
rabbit and answered.

"Yes, i love it. it's pretty. I don't understand of how I know, but  
I feel that I've always loved bunny rabbits. It's more feelings I have  
inside. i don't know more than that. Where do rabbits live anyway?"

Usagi explained about knowing that her feelings inside tells her that  
she always liked bunny rabbits but can't explain why she liked them and  
she asked where rabbits live.

"Rabbits live in the forest and also in the plains too, but that depends  
on the different type of rabbit, also people has rabbits as pets."

Andrea explained a bit about rabbits and Usagi was amazed.

"Wow."

Usagi was amazed that people would keep rabbits as pets. Over the next  
few days, Andrea Williamson visited Usagi often and taught her many  
things of how to care for herself. The nurses also determined that Usagi  
could eat food and breathe on her own and Andrea taught Usagi how to eat  
food with utensils and with chopsticks too since Usagi was Japanese. Andrea  
tried to find out what Usagi liked by asking questions of what she felt  
and that would help figure out who she really was and it wouldn't be too  
long that they would have a name for the mystery girl.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 04/07/2017

The Girl Without A Past is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor  
Moon is owned by their proper copyrights. Any names in this story  
is made up and if they do exist, it's merely coincidental.


	4. Family

The Girl Without A Past

Chapter 04: "Family"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: A story that focuses on Ikuko Tsukino, Usagi's  
mother. Thanks for all the reviews. I already know the  
ending of this series! It'll be great! Thanks again everyone!

**** 04 ****

Usagi had been gone for a few months and there was no  
idea when she would be returning home to her family.  
The Tokyo Police and with the F.B.I. was following all  
leads that they had and all the leads they had that the  
kidnappers had fled to Dallas, Texas of the United States  
and the F.B.I. in Texas was also following leads of a ring  
of kidnappers in Texas who was involved in taking Asian girls  
from the countries of China, South Korea, Japan and other Asian  
countries.

Ikuko missed her daughter a lot and wanted her back as soon as  
possible. Ikuko tried dealing with Usagi's absence by visiting  
some of the places that Usagi always visited. Maybe if she went to  
these places maybe she could understand Usagi more. So, that's what  
Ikuko decided to do. Ikuko decided to walk since it was a beautiful  
day and no need to drive. She walked to the Game Crown Arcade. She never  
been there before. Usagi loved going to seeing Motoki and playing the  
Sailor V video game. Usagi wasn't good at the game, but she did enjoy  
that game anyway. Motoki saw Ikuko and knew she was Usagi's mother.  
He greeted her.

"Hello Mrs. Tsukino, how are you doing this day?"

He asked her in a friendly manner and wanted to know her well being.

"I am doing fine. Just trying to hang in there after Usagi been abducted.  
It hasn't been the same without her."

Ikuko replied. Usagi's absence had affected everyone and not just the  
Tsukino's.

"Would you like something to eat and relax a bit?"

Motoki offered her something to eat.

"Could you get for me what Usagi always ordered please?"

Ikuko asked him and he was surprised that she would want what Usagi  
always ordered.

"Sure. I will let my sister know and she will serve you."

Motoki told Ikuko and led her to a table in the cafe and Ikuko sat down  
and she thanked him. Unazuki came by and took Ikuko's order.

"Hello, I am Unazuki. You're Usagi's mother right? I am here to take  
your order."

Unazuki introduced herself and was ready to take Ikuko's order.

"Yes, could I please order what Usagi always order?"

Ikuko asked Unazuki.

"Sure! You would like a chocolate milkshake, an apple and a muffin?"

Unazuki asked Ikuko.

"Yes, is that what Usagi always asked for?"

Ikuko asked Unazuki.

"Yes, Usagi always replied that 'she had to keep her energy up.'  
She was a very energetic girl as I have seen."

Unazuki explained that Usagi was very energetic and loved eating  
and also staying on the move.

"I have seen Usagi being worn out and fall asleep on her bed."

Ikuko added to the conversation. Usagi's day was very active each  
day. School, detention (if she was late), meetings with friends,  
monster fights (sometimes), going to the arcade, and then going  
home. Ikuko may not fully understood Usagi, but visiting the  
places Usagi always visited would help dealing with the loneliness  
of not having Usagi around. Unazuki went and got Ikuko's order  
and brought it to her. Ikuko ate the muffin and the apple and drank  
the milkshake. next, Ikuko walked to Usagi's school and visited one  
of Usagi's teachers. Ikuko visited Miss Haruna. Miss Haruna was an  
English teacher. Miss Haruna greeted Ikuko Tsukino.

"Hello Mrs. Tsukino, how are you on this fine day?"

Miss Haruna asked her in a very friendly manner.

"I am well. I am just trying cope with Usagi being gone."

Ikuko explained about Usagi being gone and trying to cope with her  
being gone.

"Any new leads to Usagi being found?"

Miss Haruna asked in a curious tone.

"No. Not yet. There's no new leads as far I know. There are  
possible unconfirmed leads but it could be a dead end."

Ikuko explained to Miss Haruna.

"Usagi will be found I know it. She's a strong girl. She'll  
be back before you know it."

Miss Haruna tried to speak positively to Ikuko. Even Miss Haruna  
didn't want to get her hopes up because most teenagers that are  
kidnapped are rarely found alive, but Usagi was strong for a girl  
her age. Ikuko nodded and left and headed to the Hikawa Shrine.  
of all the places that Usagi visited, this was the place that Usagi  
always went to. Rei, Ami, and ChibiUsa sat on the steps of the Hikawa  
Shrine and they saw Ikuko Tsukino, they stood up to greet her properly.  
ChibiUsa had been taking turns staying with the other girls and with  
Mamoru as well. Each of them had missed Usagi greatly and trying to  
deal with Usagi being gone. Rei rarely spoke of Usagi's kidnapping.  
She loved Usagi like a sister and not having Usagi there was like  
not having a good argument.

"Hello Mrs. Tsukino."

Ami greeted her. Rei and ChibiUsa did the same. Luna, Diana, and Artemis  
was with Makoto and Minako. They were trying to find any new information  
on Usagi's kidnapping but came up with nothing.

"Hello girls."

Ikuko greeted them.

"How are you?"

Rei asked Ikuko in a concerned tone.

"I am fine, I wanted to get out of the house and visit all the places that  
Usagi liked to visit. I know she has spent lots of time here."

Ikuko replied to Rei. Rei and the others covered for Usagi if something  
was wrong with her. (Like if she was under some sort of spell.) Rei would  
simply saw that Usagi was sick and in a way, she was.

"That's nice. Usagi is a great girl. I am sure Usagi will be back before  
you know it and you'll be hugging her and not wanting to let go."

Ami replied knowing that Usagi would return.

"Thank you Ami-San. You try to stay positive don't you?"

Ikuko asked Ami.

"Yes, hoping for someone important as Usagi... there's nothing greater  
than that."

Ami explained. After speaking to them for awhile, Ikuko returned home  
and waited for Shingo and Kenji to return. Kenji often tried to keep  
his normal routine while Shingo usually stayed in his room and dealt  
with Usagi being gone in his own way. However, soon they would receive  
the news they had been waiting to hear... that Usagi was alive and their  
reunion with her would come in two to three months from now.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 04/12/2017

The Girl Without A Past is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor  
Moon is owned by their proper copyrights. Any names in this story  
is made up and if they do exist, it's merely coincidental.


	5. Friends

The Girl Without A Past

Chapter 05: "Friends"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Here is another chapter. I am trying  
to work out all the details of each chapter.  
I also already know the ending. I am sure  
it will be good. Thanks to all the reviews.  
It gives me joy that people respond. The future  
chapters will be good and easy to write. Please  
keep reviewing!

**** 05 ****

Just like Usagi's family, Usagi's friends had a  
hard time with Usagi not being there with them.  
Ami and Makoto often spent time together at the  
Game Crown Arcade to spend time talking out their  
feelings about Usagi and how she lights up their  
lives. They would go to the cafe and order sodas  
and just talk it out. Makoto and Ami would share  
memories about Usagi to try and cope with the loss  
of her not being in Tokyo.

"She's been gone for awhile, hasn't she?"

Makoto asked Ami knowing that Usagi had been gone.

"Yes, she has. She has been gone too long."

Ami gave her answer while reading a book.

"Do you think Usagi is dead?"

Makoto asked again being curious if Usagi was  
alive or dead.

"Usagi isn't dead... not yet."

Ami answered while read a difficult section in her book.

"How?"

"Because, ChibiUsa hasn't vanished yet. That's why."

Ami explained as she lowered her book to look at Makoto  
while answering.

"Ah, you're right Ami-Chan. I guess it wouldn't to hope  
that she will return safe and sound."

Makoto spoke as she stared at her soda. They all knew  
that once Usagi did return that she would have to readjust  
to life and for Usagi to enter society again.

At the Hikawa Shrine, Rei Hino had her own troubles dealing  
with Usagi's absence. Rei often stared at the sacred fire  
and wonder where Usagi was and how she was doing now, but  
Rei got no answer from the fire. Minako often visited but  
usually Rei wasn't interested in chatting with others. Usagi  
was like a sister to her and with Usagi being gone, it wasn't  
the same. Rei hadn't argued with Usagi in months and Rei wished  
she had.

"Please sacred fire, is Usagi safe and is she alive?"

Rei often asked the sacred fire if Usagi was alive but the  
sacred fire didn't answer the way that Rei hoped it would.  
However, it did show that Usagi was in a terrible situation  
and now there was blackness like Usagi wasn't there at all.  
She would later understand that this would relate to Usagi's  
amnesia. Rei hoped Usagi was alive. ChibiUsa often visited  
Rei with Mamoru and explained that Usagi was alive because  
she hadn't vanished.

Minako often went to one of the parks where Usagi always  
loved to visit. She would take some left over bread and  
feed the ducks that came up to her. Minako reflected on  
how selfless Usagi was. Usagi was always there to help others  
even it meant hurting herself in the process. Being at the  
park and with the birds often helped Minako cope with Usagi being  
gone, but nothing would be better than Usagi being back where  
she belonged... her friends.

Haruka and Michiru spent a lot of time together wondering about  
Usagi and her safety. It was their duty as Sailor Guardians to  
protect her from anyone that would have harmed her and they felt like  
they failed.

"Usagi is alive. I know it."

Haruka spoke calmly while drinking some tea.

"Yes, ChibiUsa hasn't vanished yet and that's a good sign."

Michiru confirmed with Haruka about Usagi. Michiru also had  
some tea. She stirred her cup of tea with her spoon while thinking  
about the girl who was the light of their lives and now she was  
gone.

There was a deep emptiness that Haruka and Michiru had felt. Usagi  
loved them dearly. Usagi often came to Haruka and Michiru for advice  
whenever she needed it.

"Usagi will return. She will be alright."

Haruka spoke as she took another sip of her tea. Hotaru was still  
a baby and wouldn't return to normal for quite awhile. Hotaru was  
asleep and enjoying a peaceful nap. ChibiUsa often came and visited  
Haruka and Michiru to see how they were doing. As far as any of the  
Sailor Guardians, ChibiUsa was the one who took Usagi's disappearance  
quite well. Mamoru got strength from ChibiUsa's resolve. ChibiUsa  
had strong faith that Usagi would be back.

Setsuna knew something wasn't right with Usagi. She didn't know what it  
was, but she knew that Usagi was alive, but something was different  
about Usagi and Setsuna hoped it wasn't serious.

Mamoru and ChibiUsa spent a lot of time together and often talked  
about Usagi and also looked at pictures and videos of Usagi to  
keep their hope up that Usagi would be found alive.

"Mamo-Chan?"

ChibiUsa asked as she looked up to tall dark haired man.

"Yes, ChibiUsa?"

He answered as he looked at the small girl.

"Do you think Usagi is still alive after all this time?"

ChibiUsa asked him in a very sad tone and Mamoru smiled  
and answered.

"Rest assured Small Lady, Usagi is alive. I know it."

Mamoru answered her with a smile. ChibiUsa looked up  
at Mamoru with a puzzled look.

"How?"

ChibiUsa asked him curiously.

"You are still here right? And that's a sign to smile and to know  
that Usagi will be back on day."

Mamoru explained to ChibiUsa that with her still existing that  
Usagi was alive somewhere.

"That's good to know. I know I am her future daughter, but I consider  
her more like a sister."

ChibiUsa spoke in a soft tone and ChibiUsa continued/

"I like it when Usagi thinks of me and tries to help me even if  
Usagi fails all the time."

ChibiUsa answered Mamoru again and remembering about all the times  
that Usagi helped ChibiUsa. Mamoru and ChibiUsa remained at Mamoru's  
apartment and spoke about their memories of Usagi and try to cope  
with her being gone.

Luna and Artemis often spent time together trying to figure out on  
their own where Usagi was and if she was safe. Luna often felt guilty  
because Luna often nit picked at Usagi for being lazy and Luna now  
felt bad for Usagi.

"Usagi, where are you?"

Luna asked as she stared at Ami's mini computer. Ami lent it to Luna  
to help look for Usagi, but the search was fruitless.

"Luna, you are not a failure. if it weren't for you, Usagi would not  
be Sailor Moon nor the Moon Princess, princess Serenity. You have  
a great help in her life and Usagi would want you to be happy. Please  
Luna, cheer up. Usagi will return. I know it."

Artemis tried cheering up Luna and it usually worked. Diana was asleep  
nearby curled up in a ball. She knew Usagi was gone and like Artemis,  
she knew Usagi would return and soon there would be news that would  
brighten them all... the news that Usagi was alive.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 04/21/2017

The Girl Without A Past is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor  
Moon is owned by their proper copyrights. Any names in this story  
is made up and if they do exist, it's merely coincidental.


	6. Goldie, Part 1

The Girl Without A Past

Chapter 06: "Goldie, Part I"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: I would like to think all those who reviewed  
this story. I love writing. I have plans to conclude  
this series. Don't worry this series will have a happy  
ending. Thanks for the reviews! I decided this will  
be a two parter. Enjoy!

**** 06 ****

Usagi was slowly on the mend. Her life as she knew it was a  
mystery to her. Usagi still wasn't known to the hospital staff.  
They had given her a nickname 'Goldie' because they thought her  
natural hair color was blond.

As time passed, Usagi healed more and more. Usagi was watching  
TV and she found the NHK channel which was in Japanese. She found  
it interesting since she could understand what they were saying.  
Usagi was a woman with the prettiest hair that she had ever seen.  
The woman's hair was lavender and her hair went past her shoulders.  
And this woman's name was Ikuko Tsukino. Ikuko had been interviewed  
about Usagi's kidnapping. Ikuko pleaded with the viewers of NHK and  
gave the following statement.

"My husband and myself would like to ask the viewers if they have  
any info on the whereabouts of my daughter Usagi Tsukino, to please  
contact the local police department. Usagi if you hear this, please  
understand we miss you and would like you to come back home."

Ikuko spoke in a very emotional state. She loved her daughter and  
Usagi meant the world to her. Usagi sat on the bed and didn't  
understand exactly what the woman had said. However, Usagi felt  
sadness somehow for the girl that the woman mentioned on the TV.  
There were those who loved her and wished she would return.

A couple of hours later, Andrea Williamson, the special agent in  
charge of helping Usagi or Goldie as the nurses called her, came  
to visit. Usagi smiled. She loved it when Andrea came to visit.

"Hello Andrea-San, you came to visit me again?"

Usagi asked in a cheerful tone.

"Hello there. I hear the nurses started calling you 'Goldie' that's  
a nice nickname. Do you remember your real name?"

Andrea Williamson asked her in a warm tone of her own. Usagi knew  
nothing of her name.

"I don't know what my name is. I would really like to know what  
my name is."

Usagi stated as she looked up at Andrea and noticed that Andrea  
had two boxes and she wondered what they were.

"I bought something for you. I would like to take you somewhere  
tomorrow and you have nothing decent to wear so, I have taken  
liberty to buy something nice for you. Here."

Andrea explained to Usagi and she placed the two boxes on the bed.  
Usagi looked puzzled for she did not know what to do.

"What do I do with those boxes?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone.

"You open them up. There are things inside them."

Andrea calmly answered Usagi and Usagi opened the larger box first  
and got the box open and inside was a light pink dress made of  
cotton and matching socks. And in the smaller box where pink shoes  
that matched the dress. Usagi was surprised and spoke again.

"What are these?"

Usagi asked in a very curious tone. Andrea smiled and she answered.

"In the big box is a light pink dress and matching socks. And in  
the other box is a pair of shoes."

Andrea explained to Usagi. Usagi had never seen anything so pretty.

"They're pretty. What do I do with them?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone. Andrea smiled again and answered her.

"You wear the dress, the socks and the shoes. If you like I can help you."

Andrea explained that Usagi had to wear them and that she could help  
her. Such simple things she didn't understand. Andrea showed Usagi how  
to wear the dress and how to make the dress look nice while wearing it.  
Then Andrea showed Usagi how to wear the socks. Usagi was amazed about  
wearing the clothes and she seemed delighted about it. Then Andrea took  
the shoes and slipped them on Usagi's feet. Andrea stood Usagi up and  
spoke.

"You look wonderful. The reason I got you these items is my fellow  
agents wish to place you in a special protection program where your  
real identity is protected. Since your real name isn't known yet,  
we will use the nickname the nurses gave you... Goldie. Do you  
like that?"

Andrea asked Usagi if she liked her nickname.

"Yes, it sounds nice. What is a identity?"

Usagi agreed and asked what an identity was.

"An identity is what and who you are. Like me for example, my name  
is Andrea Williamson and I am a special agent with the F.B.I. my job  
is to help people in need like you and bust the bad guys and lock them  
away."

Andrea explained more about herself and what she did in herl ife.

"Am I a bad guy?"

Usagi asked in a very curious tone. Andrea smiled a bit and replied.

"No, you are not a bad guy. You're a victim of some crime that happened  
somewhere some time ago, but when and where we don't know. Don't worry,  
you are safe with me."

Andrea explained to Usagi that she was the victim and not a bad guy. Usagi  
gave a sigh of relief. Andrea knew more, but didn't want to upset Usagi.  
Usagi was very sensitive since she didn't know who she was or where she  
lived and with her memory being gone, she had to learn everything all  
over again.

"How about I take you to a hair salon and we give you a new hair style  
and we can have something to eat and also buy you some more clothes.  
Does that sound like fun?"

Andrea asked Usagi about what she wanted to do with her. Usagi smiled  
a bit and answered.

"Yes, that sounds like fun."

Usagi didn't fully understand what Andrea wanted to do but Usagi had  
to trust her. This would be something Usagi wouldn't forget.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 04/25/2017

The Girl Without A Past is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor  
Moon is owned by their proper copyrights. Any names in this story  
is made up and if they do exist, it's merely coincidental.


	7. Goldie, Part 2

The Girl Without A Past

Chapter 07: "Goldie, Part II"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Sorry for the long wait.

**** 07 ****

Andrea had checked out Usagi from the hospital for  
a little while and took Usagi to her car. Andrea opened  
the passenger door and Usagi wondered what Andrea wanted  
her to do. Andrea then spoke up.

"This is a car. it will take us where we would like to go.  
Please sit there on the seat and I will buckle you in so  
you're safe."

Andrea explained about the car and the seat so Usagi would  
understand. Usagi got in the car and Andrea buckled Usagi in.  
Usagi was very amazed by the seat belt and that it was just  
snug enough to keep her safe from harm. Andrea then got to the  
driver's side and got in and also buckled her seat belt and  
put the key into the ignition and started up the car. Usagi  
again was amazed by the car like it started like magic. Andrea  
backed out of the parking space and drove out of the parking lot  
on to the street. The street led to the interstate which would  
take them to the salon where Andrea wanted to take Usagi to get  
her hair washed and to give Usagi a new style.

In no time they arrived at their destination and Andrea parked  
the car and unbuckled her seat belt and got out and went to  
Usagi's side and opened the door and unbuckled Usagi and Usagi  
got out and Andrea spoke again.

"This is a salon. The people here can wash and cut hair and  
give you an awesome style."

Andrea explained what a hair salon was and Usagi was interested.  
The two went into the hair salon and a lady greeted them.

"welcome! Which one of you would to have their hair done?"

The woman asked Andrea and Usagi. Usagi was very curious on  
what the woman was going to do with her. Andrea spoke.

"I would like my friend's hair to be washed and her given a new  
style."

Andrea explained on what she would done to Usagi's hair. The woman  
took Usagi and washed her hair. Afterwards, Usagi's hair was dried and  
Andrea was asked what style hair Usagi would like. However, Andrea  
didn't know what style Usagi would like. So, the woman showed Usagi  
many styles. Usagi was impressed with the braid style and the woman  
carefully braided Usagi's hair. Afterwards, the woman brought Usagi back  
to Andrea and Andrea was very pleased. Andrea paid for the hair washing  
and they left the hair salon.

They went next to a department store to shop for some clothes. They looked  
at some dresses. Andrea showed Usagi a pink dress with white bunnies on it.  
However, Usagi was drawn to a white dress with red roses all over it. Usagi  
loved the red roses for some reason but could understand why. Usagi spoke.

"Red roses... mamo..."

Usagi stated. Usagi didn't know what 'mamo' was and she kept repeating it.  
In Usagi's mind, she saw a young man wearing a black tuxedo with a top hat  
and holding a red rose. However, Usagi knew not his identity. Andrea turned  
to Usagi and saw the dress.

"Do you like that dress? Do you like red roses?"

Andrea asked in a curious tone.

"Yes, but I don't know why. When I see a red rose, I think of mamo."

Usagi explained why she loved about red roses.

"What or who is 'mamo?'"

Andrea asked in a wondering tone.

"I don't know. It may be a person or maybe an object dealing with red rose.  
I don't remember why."

Usagi explained to Andrea what she thought about mamo. However, Usagi  
was referring to Mamoru Chiba, her love interest and her suitor. He was sworn  
to protect her always. However Mamoru felt bad that Usagi was absent in his  
life. Queen Serenity told him that Usagi would eventually return but would be  
a different girl than he had seen her before. The other Senshi missed Usagi  
greatly. To them, it was something very precious was gone from their lives.  
Andrea bought Usagi many dresses including the pink dress with bunnies  
and the white dress with red roses. Andrea bought Usagi a couple of pairs  
of blue jeans and other clothes. They went to lunch and afterwards, they  
went and saw a Japanese Anime movie that was dubbed into English.

Soon, the FBI would discover Usagi's identity. That would help the FBI take  
care of Usagi a lot better. Her reunion with her family and friends would come  
soon but, the kidnappers were still out there and at large. Keeping Usagi safe  
was important at this time. Andrea was going to do all she could to keep  
Usagi safe and be her friend at the same time.

This chapter was completed on: 06/20/2018

The Girl Without A Past is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor  
Moon is owned by their proper copyrights. Any names in this story  
is made up and if they do exist, it's merely coincidental.


	8. Identified

The Girl Without A Past

Chapter 08: "Identified"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 08 ****

Time had passed and Usagi or 'Goldie' as she was known was doing much  
better now that she was in the care of Andrea Williamson. She was a special  
agent with the F.B.I. that helped others when in time of need. Usagi clung to her  
like Andrea was her mother. The two females became really close. Usagi still  
could not remember much, but she relied on Andrea to cope with things that  
she was not familair with other things or people.

The F.B.I. had been busy on trying to find out 'Goldie's' identity. Then came  
a day when the results of 'Goldie's' DNA samples came back. They had matched  
her DNA with a victim taken captive from Tokyo. The head F.B.I. agent went to  
speak with agent Andrea Williamson at the hospital. Usagi was asleep so there  
was no chance that Usagi would over hear anything. Fred was one of those in charge  
in solving this case regarding this case. He spoke with Andrea.

"I know the girl's identity."

Fred announced to Andrea. Andrea raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"Really?"

Andrea asked in disbelief and Fred spoke again.

"You were right to begin with, the girl is from Asia. She's from Japan. Her name  
is Usagi Tsukino. She was taken captive sometime by kidnappers that has been  
involved in many Asian countries in taking young females under the age of eighteen.  
Usagi is one of the lucky ones to be found alive. Many of the girls have been found  
dead or just no heard from again. Our agents are closing in on the hideout just  
north of Amarillo, Texas. We have acquired a warrant for the arrest of those involved  
in kidnapping and falsely imprisoning these Asian girls. Soon we can deliver Usagi  
back to her folks in Japan."

Fred announced to Andrea and Andrea was surprised what her fellow agent had  
discovered.

"How shall explain to Goldie of who she is without making her ask too many  
questions and I don't want her to doubt or fear."

Andrea explained her concerns to Fred.

"Just tell her the truth I believe you're the best to tell her since she clings to you  
like you are a big sister or a mother to her."

Fred explained to her the best way to tell Usagi the truth. Fred handed to Andrea  
a picture of Usagi before she was kidnapped. Andrea loved the picture of Usagi.  
It showed her with her boyfriend Mamoru Chiba. Usagi looked very happy in the  
picture. Fred spoke again.

"Our sources in Japan tells us the gentleman's name with Usagi is Mamoru Chiba.  
We are told that he is very protective of Usagi and he like Usagi's parents just  
want Usagi returned safely to Japan."

Fred explained again about the gentleman in the picture and something that Usagi  
said the other day finally made sense to her.

"That's it!" Andrea spoke in an excited expression and continued, "the other day I  
took Usagi out to get her hair washed and I bought Usagi some clothes and Usagi  
pointed to a dress with red roses and said 'mamo' I didnn't know what she had  
said at the time, but she may have been referring to Mamoru Chiba. Maybe her  
memory is slowly returning. I may be of further help to her."

Andrea explained to Fred and he smiled and he spoke again.

"Here take the picture. You can show Usagi the picture of her with her boyfriend.  
It may help her remember more about what happened and also help her remember  
her family and friends."

Fred explained and he handed Andrea the picture and Fred left. Andrea entered  
Usagi's room and gently nudged her to wake up. Andrea spoke to her.

"Goldie," Andrea spoke softly as she nudged Usagi to cause her to wake up. Usagi  
opened her eyes to see Andrea. Andrea smiled sweetly at the sleepy girl. Andrea  
spoke to Usagi. "It seems you slept well Goldie."

Andrea spoke to Usagi and Usagi answered her.

"I did. I had a pleasant dream. A guy in a tuxedo wearing a mask over his face  
saved me from an evil monster. I was carried in his arms ever so gently!"

Usagi explained to Andrea. Usagi didn't know at the time that she was experiencing  
a memory from the past. Andrea spoke again.

"That's good Goldie. I have something important I must tell you."

Andrea started. She was glad that Usagi had a sweet dream. Then Andrea decided to tell  
Goldie her real name.

"What is it Andrea-San?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone. Andrea brought out the picture of Usagi and Mamoru.  
Usagi looked at the picture and thought the girl was very beautiful.

"She's very beautiful."

Goldie stated about herself in the picture.

"Goldie, that girl in the picture is you. I know your real name."

Andrea revealed the truth about the girl in the picture to Usagi. Usagi's eyes  
grew great big. She wanted to know more.

"Oh? What's my real name?"

Usagi was more than willing to know of her real name.

"Your name is Usagi Tsukino. Do you like your name?"

Andrea asked Usagi if she loved her name. Usagi thought for a moment  
and answered Andrea.

"Why would anyone name me after a fuzzy bunny rabbit?"

Usagi asked Andrea. Usagi didn't understand why anyone would name her  
after a rabbit.

"What I have been told is that everyone back in Japan that knows you, love  
your name and you are a sweet loving caring girl like I myself have discovered."

Andrea explained that everyone in Japan loved the way Usagi was. Andrea  
explained to Usagi the gentleman with her in the picture that his name is  
Mamoru Chiba.

"His name means 'Earth Protector,' right?"

Usagi questioned Andrea and Andrea smiled again.

"You are very smart Usagi, good job. Yes, all of your friends miss you  
and await the day when you are returned to them."

Andrea explained further without going to great details to Usagi.

"When will I go back home? Will you go with me?"

Usagi suddenly asked when she would return back home to Japan  
and if Andrea would go with her.

"I will try to go back with you to Japan. For now just enjoy time with me.  
Alright?"

Andrea explained to Usagi that she would try to go back to Japan with Usagi  
if it was allowed. Andrea just wanted Usagi to enjoy time with her. Soon her  
family would discover that Usagi has been found.

This chapter was completed on: 07/02/2018

The Girl Without A Past is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor  
Moon is owned by their proper copyrights. Any names in this story  
is made up and if they do exist, it's merely coincidental.


	9. News

The Girl Without A Past

Chapter 09: "News"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes:

**** 09 ****

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru sat at a booth at the cafe that connected  
to the Game Crown Arcade. The conversation focused on Usagi. Usagi was a  
girl that lit up everyone's life. Haruka didn't care for Usagi's ideals, maybe just  
this once, Haruka could try to understand Usagi better by trying one of the things  
that Usagi always loved... a chocolate milkshake. Unazuki walked up to Haruka, Michiru,  
Setsuna, and Hotaru and greeted them.

"Hello Haruka-San, Michiru-san, Setsuna-San and Hotaru-Chan! I hope you are all well  
today?"

Unazuki greeted them as she held a menu in her hand.

"May I ask you something Unazuki?"

Haruka asked Unazuki and Unazuki smiled as always.

"Sure! What do you want to know?"

Unazuki replied in a cheerful tone. Unazuki was a very happy and cheerful red headed  
girl that loved everyone. She was also very smart too.

"Why did Usagi-San always order a chocolate milkshake?"

Haruka asked Unazuki in a very curious tone.

"Oh, that's easy! If I remember correctly, Usagi told me 'I got to keep my energy up' that's  
what she always told me."

Unazuki explained why Usagi always ordered a chocolate milkshake.

"Could you please make me a chocolate milkshake like you always make for  
Usagi?"

Haruka asked Unazuki and Unazuki's eyes grew great big when she heard that Haruka  
wanted one of Usagi's milkshakes.

"Alright, I must warn you it's very sweet."

Unazuki answered Haruka and warned Haruka that the milkshake that Usagi always ordered  
was very sweet.

"How sweet can it be?"

Haruka scoffed at the thought of a milkshake being to sweet. Unazuki went and made a chocolate  
milkshake and brought it to Haruka. She spoke as she gave the milkshake to Haruka.

"Here, it's on the house. The first one is on me!"

Unazuki told Haruka that the first one was free. Haruka took a sip of the Milkshake and her eyes  
grew great big and spoke.

"Wow, that's very sweet. How much sugar is in this?"

Haruka commented on how sweet the milkshake tasted.

"The milkshake has about four cups of sugar for that big glass."

Unazuki explained on how much sugar was in the milkshake. Haruka couldn't  
believe that Usagi wanted it so sweet.

"Most people couldn't handle that much sugar."

Haruka stated that most people couldn't handle all that sugar.

"However, Usagi isn't your average girl."

Unazuki knew Usagi was one of a kind.

"Yes, that I know for a fact Usagi was unique."

Haruka understood that Usagi was one of a kind. Haruka also knew that Usagi was  
her princess and she had vowed to keep her safe, but now Haruka knew that Usagi  
was absent from her life. Haruka managed to finish the milkshake and Haruka felt like  
running around the world after drinking that milkshake. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and  
Hotaru left the Game Crown Arcade and headed for the Hikawa Shrine.

At the Tsukino Household, life was pretty dull without Usagi. Kenji sat in his chair  
and watched TV and couldn't take pleasure in it. Ikuko sat at the kitchen table and didn't  
feel like baking any chocolate chip cookies. Shingo sat on Usagi's bed in Usagi's room  
and trying to remember the good times he had with her. Her room was left the way she  
last had it. On the bed towards the head of the bed was Usagi's school uniform. Her blouse  
and skirt of her school uniform lay sprawled on the bed. Shingo didn't touch it, but he  
remembered that last time that Usagi wore her school uniform. Shingo admitted to himself  
that Usagi looked good in her school uniform, other than that he didn't really care about  
Usagi's clothes. Shingo looked around in the room and saw rabbits in the room. Usagi loved  
rabbits. Usagi had held real rabbits before and she loved every minute of it.

About an hour later, a knock came at the door and Ikuko opened the door and two F.B.I. agents  
and two Japanese agents walked in.

"Welcome."

Ikuko welcomed the agents.

"We got some good news for you."

One of the F.B.I. agents announced to Ikuko. Kenji stood up and Shingo also  
took notice of the agents.

"You do?"

Ikuko asked in a quiet tone with hope in her eyes that it was truly good.

"Yes it is. Let's all sit down and I will begin."

One of the F.B.I. agents started to speak and they all sat down and then he continued.

"The good news is that your daughter Usagi has been found..."

The agent stopped and paused for a moment and Ikuko's heart sunk as the agent paused.  
Then the agent continued, "... hass been found alive!"

The agent continued and there was a sigh of relief in the room when he announced that  
Usagi was been found alive. The agent showed a picture of Usagi after she was found in  
Colorado and that her hair had been dyed black and a more recent picture where her hair  
was blond again and her hair was in braids.

"Your daughter is in the care of fellow agent Andrea Williamson and Usagi treats her like  
a big sister and has bonded with the female agent."

Ikuko knew that Usagi had the ability to make friends easily with anyone that was good.

"Usagi could always make friends with anyone so easily. I am happy for Usagi."

Ikuko explained to the agent and the agent smiled at the sound of that.

"There is one problem though..."

The agent started as he continued his report.

"What could it be?"

Kenji asked suddenly. He wondered what could be wrong with Usagi.

"Usagi has amnesia. There's not much that Usagi remembers at the moment of  
her time here. However, Usagi loves learning and Andrea has taught her many  
things."

The agent continued briefing the family about Usagi's amnesia.

"When will Usagi return home? It's been too quiet without her."

Shingo asked the agent.

"To be honest, I don't know yet. I think the agents back in the states are waiting  
for clearance to fly Usagi here until all those involved in her kidnapping are  
caught. I don't think you realize, but the kidnappers had caused Usagi to do  
many things while she was held captive by the kidnappers."

The agent continued briefing the family about Usagi. Usagi's family was shocked  
about what Usagi had gone through, however Usagi remembered nothing about  
her captivity. The agent continued again.

"The kidnappers ran a sex ring and Usagi as the other young women were  
to do certain acts and if not, they were punished. However Usagi vowed within  
herself as we had recently found out... escaped her captors and traveled north  
until she was found in Colorado. I am glad Usagi doesn't remember anything  
while she was held captive. Her life is happy and Usagi is coping very well."

The agent continued. The family was horrified of what Usagi had gone through  
and they felt bad for Usagi.

"I know Usagi has always been a happy girl and Andrea is good for her at the  
moment. I await the day that I get to hold my daughter once again."

Ikuko spoke. She loved Usagi dearly. Ikuko wished she had taken Usagi's place  
so that Usagi didn't have to go through that terrible situation.

"When Usagi is returned back to Tokyo, she will return in secrecy at the dead of  
night so that the media knows nothing and she will stay somewhere safe in Tokyo  
with Andrea and we will bring Usagi back home to see her family."

The agent spoke again to the family.

"That will be good to see Usagi again. I know deep down, Usagi is still the same  
loving girl as she always have been."

Ikuko told the agent. Usagi would return soon and a happy reunion would take  
place. The family would be briefed about that day and what to do to make Usagi  
feel welcome.

This chapter was completed on: 07/05/2018

The Girl Without A Past is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor  
Moon is owned by their proper copyrights. Any names in this story  
is made up and if they do exist, it's merely coincidental.


	10. Reunion

The Girl Without A Past

Chapter 10: "Reunion"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: R.I.P. Killer my old Pleco. He passed on 08/24/2018. My new Pleco  
is named "Whiskers." She is now five months old.

**** 10 ****

It was a beautiful day. Usagi woke up and Andrea Williamson greeted her. It was a  
beautiful day. The head of the FBI had given Andrea Williamson the go ahead to  
fly to Tokyo, Japan and there other Federal agents would meet with her and Usagi  
would be assigned a safe place until after the trial took place. The FBI also reported  
that all the defendants had been taken into custody. The next phase of the FBI's  
plan was reintroducing Usagi back to her home.

Andrea helped Usagi get dressed and then help her pack her belongings. Then  
they had a little breakfast and then they were off to the Denver International Airport  
to a private terminal where they would board a U.S. Government Jet. Andrea and Usagi  
boarded the jet. Andrea explained how the jet worked and she helped Usagi buckle in her  
seat belt. The moments later, the jet was cleared for takeoff. The jet would fly from Denver,  
Colorado to Honolulu, Hawaii and there it would have a three hour layover. The flight went  
very smooth and without little trouble. Then the jet landed at Honolulu and Andrea got off  
the jet plane to explore the airport.

Andrea explained all about Hawaii and how it was a kingdom at one time and that it  
was annexed by the United States in 1898 and in 1959 it became the 50th state. Usagi  
was amazed by the history of the state.

Andrea and Usagi walked around the airport and saw lots of wonderful things like a huge  
aquarium filled with all sorts of fresh water fish. A huge Plecostomus was on the side of the  
aquarium. Usagi was amazed by the size of the pleco and how tame it was. The pleco seemed  
to like Usagi a lot. Usagi didn't know what to say about the huge algae eater. A man walked up to  
Andrea and Usagi and he spoke to them.

"I have taken care of Hoover for twelve years since he came here and he has always been shy  
around other humans, but you my lass he seems to like you very much."

The man revealed to Andrea and to Usagi. Usagi was amazed by the size of the critter on the size of  
the glass of the aquarium.

"Hoover is a funny name for a fish like him."

Usagi commented about Hoover.

"He's named after the vacuum called Hoover."

The man revealed to them about how the fish was named.

"What a nice name but it's funny at the same time."

Usagi spoke once again about a fish named Hoover. Andrea continued walking  
around and did a little shopping and had something to eat and then after three  
hours, they boarded the plane and waited to take off once again.

The jet plane was cleared to take off and within moments it was in the air and  
hours the jet landed at the Tokyo International Airport. Usagi, Andrea, and all the  
FBI agents went through customs and were cleared a the customs agent spoke to  
Usagi.

"Usagi Tsukino, welcome back to Tokyo. Please proceed."

The customs agent told her. They got their luggage and went to the location where  
Usagi would be staying. And the next day, Usagi would meet with her family.

The next day, Andrea, Usagi, a couple of FBI agents and a couple of Japanese agents  
knocked on the Tsukino's house. Shingo opened the door and let them all in.

"Mr and Mrs. Tsukino, may I present your daughter Usagi."

One of the FBI agents spoke to them and Andrea encouraged Usagi to go forward and  
explore and maybe something would jog her memory. Usagi walked around in the living  
room and she was amazed by all the furniture and all the objects that were on them.  
Usagi saw a picture of her family and her family. Usagi recognized the blond girl as her.  
Usagi felt a bit more confident about her surroundings despite her not remembering nothing.  
Luna sat next to Shingo at the table. Luna didn't speak since Usagi wouldn't understand why  
a cat would talk. Usagi saw Luna and the crescent moon and tried to think of the cat's name.

"Moon? No it doesn't sound right? Tsuki? Um... Luna?!"

Usagi thought of names that would that would fit Luna and Usagi guessed correctly and Luna  
meowed that Usagi had it right. Usagi went upstairs and explored and Andrea went with her.

"This is your room."

Andrea explained to Usagi.

"There's lots of bunnies in here! I must love bunnies."

Usagi spoke about all the bunnies in the room. Usagi saw a picture of her and Mamoru.

"Who is he?"

Usagi asked in a very curious tone.

"That is Mamoru Chiba, your boyfriend."

Andrea explained and Usagi answered her.

"Oh, I see. He must miss me too?"

Usagi questioned Andrea.

"Indeed he does as all your friends. We will go there and see them there soon at the Hikawa Shrine."

Andrea explained to Usagi. The two went back downstairs and Usagi saw her family and she remembering  
seeing Ikuko on the TV in the hospital.

"You are the pretty lady on the TV I saw sometime ago."

Usagi commented to Ikuko that she had seen her on the TV. Ikuko confirmed that. Usagi would later  
go and spend time with her dearest friends but like the Tsukino's, Usagi didn't remember them. And soon  
a trial would take place and Usagi would have to explain to the court all she knew which was very little at  
this point. For now, Usagi was back home in Tokyo and everyone was happy for her return.

This chapter was completed on: 02/17/2019

The Girl Without A Past is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor  
Moon is owned by their proper copyrights. Any names in this story  
is made up and if they do exist, it's merely coincidental.


	11. Trial, Part 1

The Girl Without A Past

Chapter 11: "Trial, Part 1"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This series is almost over. There are this chapter (Trial, Part 1), Trial, Part 2,  
Hostage, Parts 1 and 2 and the final entitled "Sisters!" I thank everyone for reading  
this short series. Thanks and enjoy.

**** 11 ****

Usagi had seen her family just the other day and she didn't know what to think of  
the meeting. Andrea Williamson and Usagi discussed what Usagi actually felt while  
she was there. Usagi stated they were kind and she couldn't quite explain it, but she  
felt safe there. Usagi remembered seeing a picture of herself and seeing her hair having  
the strange balls of hair and Usagi asked if her could put in that hairstyle like she had  
seen in the picture of herself.

"I don't know how, but I can take you to your mother's house. I am sure she knows how  
to give you that hairstyle you desire. Sounds good Usagi?"

Andrea answered Usagi and Usagi trusted what Andrea had said.

"Okay Big Sis, I trust what you had said to me. Could you please take me over there. There's  
something about that hairstyle that intrigues me."

Usagi answered Andrea and Andrea smiled sweetly. Usagi had started calling Andrea 'Big Sis'  
quite sometime ago and there was a special bond between the two. One was American and  
one was Japanese. And as far as Usagi seen it, Usagi didn't care if Andrea was American or  
Japanese. She simply had great respect for the older woman and loved her like Andrea was  
a bigger sister. Usagi received lots of encouragement.

Before going over to the Tsukino's, Usagi wore a beautiful sparkling snow white sun dress  
that was purchased by Andrea for Usagi to wear and to Usagi, there was something of great  
importance about wearing a white dress, but Usagi didn't know why. Andrea put a white  
bracelet on Usagi's right arm to help compliment her sparkling snow white sun dress. Andrea  
thought that Usagi had never looked so beautiful and Usagi looked mature despite what Usagi  
had been through lately. Usagi and Andrea went to the Tsukino's and Usagi asked her mother  
to help her put the Odangos in her hair and Ikuko was more than happy to do that for her own  
daughter. Usagi was nervous at first, but that fled as Ikuko gently brushed Usagi's hair smooth  
and Usagi loved every moment of it. Usagi had never felt so relaxed in ages. Ikuko put Usagi's  
hair in Odangos and also showed Andrea how to do it easily.

Andrea then took Usagi to the Hikawa Shrine where her friends were waiting for her. Andrea  
and Usagi got out of the car and walked up the shrine and when the Senshi had seen Usagi,  
they were in quite a shock! Not only Usagi wore a sparkling snow white sun dress, but her hair  
was in Odangos once again and they noticed the white bracelet on Usagi's right arm. They  
noticed that Usagi was quiet, shy, mature, and beautiful. Her rough experience had reshaped  
her into a very quiet and mature girl for her age. Andrea urged Usagi to go and see her friends  
more closely. Luna and Artemis was there as well. Usagi walked up to Hotaru. Each girl introduced  
themselves again and Usagi spoke a quiet 'Hello' to them all. However, it was Rei Hino that impressed  
Usagi the most in her appearance and Usagi hugged Rei for no reason at all.

The next day, Andrea and Usagi had a pre-trial meeting with the local Tokyo Judge and the prosecuting  
attorney. The judge and Andrea both explained to Usagi that she was not on trial, but the accused would  
be tried for kidnapping her. The man who had instigated her kidnapping was Doug Sandstone. He was a  
'dirtbag' as Andrea had stated and was wanted the FBI for years and now the man was brought to Tokyo  
for trial. Due to Usagi not remembering her kidnapping, the judge suggested that Usagi should not  
give a testimony, but her friends and her family who knew Usagi and who had witnessed Usagi's kidnapping  
would speak for Usagi. Usagi didn't know what to make of this nor did she fully understood about this trial.  
Usagi just trusted what Andrea and the judge had told her. She had trust them and she had no choice.

The trial in Japan about the kidnapping was swift and quick and the judge after hearing all the  
testimonies and seeing all the evidence pronounced judgement to the defendant and gave him  
life in prison and told the court, that the second part of the trial, the main crime, Usagi's false  
imprisonment and her ill treatment what she experience in the United States, the trial would  
move there. There, the final trial would take place within a month or so.

Usagi and Andrea packed all their belongings that they had in the secret location and prepared  
to travel back to the United States. The trial location was set at Denver, Colorado. The courthouse  
was the one belonging to Denver County, by the time Andrea and Usagi would arrive, a special  
location was selected to keep Usagi during the trial and security for her safety and for the other  
plaintiffs was one of most importance. The end of this phase was almost over and all were relieved  
for that.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 03/03/2019

The Girl Without A Past is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor  
Moon is owned by their proper copyrights. Any names in this story  
is made up and if they do exist, it's merely coincidental.


	12. Trial, Part 2

The Girl Without A Past

Chapter 12: "Trial, Part II"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: Thanks for the reviews!

**** 12 ****

Security was tight in Denver, Colorado for the trial that would be remembered in  
the years to come. Doug Sandstone was the first of the co-defendants to be tried.  
The judge who was assigned to the case was Crystal Cynthia Smythe. She was a  
no nonsense type of judge that didn't allow any outbursts or the attorneys causing  
others to outbursts in her courtroom. She was selected because she understood  
all the female victims and she would give these young ladies the justice they deserve.  
Andrea Williamson and Usagi met the prosecuting attorney and the judge.

"Greetings Andrea Williamson and hello Miss Usagi Tsukino. I hope you both are well."

The judge greeted them. Usagi instinctively, hid herself in Andrea's arms. She still hadn't  
recovered from her amnesia. Andrea spoke to Usagi.

"Lil Sis, they aren't here to hurt you. They want to help you."

Andrea explained to Usagi and Usagi looked at the judge and the prosecuting attorney and  
both of them nodded that wanted to help her.

"Promise?"

Usagi asked Andrea not sure that they wanted to help her.

"Yes, I promise that they won't hurt you."

Andrea spoke calmly to Usagi and Usagi turned to the judge and looked at her.

"Miss Tsukino, I have read your case file and I am aware of your amnesia. Don't worry,  
you are in the best of hands."

The judge explained to Usagi that she was in the best hands. Usagi seen the prosecuting  
attorney and Usagi noticed that the female attorney had dark hair and Usagi spoke again.

"Setsu..."

Usagi stated and Usagi pictured in her mind of beautiful older girl with dark hair and a large  
staff. Andrea had no idea what Usagi meant. Usagi meant to say Setsuna who was Sailor Pluto.

Two days later, the trial began. Usagi was the last of the female victims to be interviewed. The prosecuting  
attorney interviewed Usagi first. Usagi sworn on the Bible which was a common practice in every  
American courtroom and the bailiff gave the oath to Usagi and Usagi was able to answer in English to the bailiff and  
the prosecuting attorney began to ask questions to Usagi.

"Your name is Usagi Tsukino, correct?"

The woman asked Usagi.

"Yes it is as others have told me."

Usagi answered in a very calm voice because Usagi was nervous.

"Good. What was the first thing you remember?"

The woman asked Usagi again.

"I woke up in the hospital and the nurses spoke to me, but I didn't understand them."

Usagi answered again to the woman.

"Why couldn't you understand them?"

The woman asked Usagi.

"I spoke only Japanese."

Usagi answered once again saying she only spoke Japanese when she woke up.

"How did you learn to speak English?"

The woman asked Usagi again.

"Big Sister taught me English. Big Sis was very patient with me. I never met anyone  
like Big Sis who understood how I felt."

Usagi answered again and answered that Andrea was the one who taught her English.

"Is the woman who helped you... FBI Special Agent Andrea Williamson?"

The woman asked again.

"Uhhuh."

Usagi answered in a cheerful tone about Andrea.

"And Andrea has been helping you with your amnesia?"

The woman asked once again.

"Yes, that's right."

Usagi answered again and the woman had no further questions and the judge offered the  
defense to ask questions to Usagi and the defense agreed and the male defense attourney  
asked his first question.

"Is it true that you are pretending to have amnesia?"

The man asked Usagi. Usagi didn't like the question and answered.

"How can I make it up when I remember not my past?"

Usagi answered his question with a question. The man pressed on further.

"It must be true that you are pretending? Come on admit it!"

The man argued with Usagi and burst into anger and she spoke.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT WHEN YOU AWAKE EVERY DAY NOT KNOWING  
NOTHING OF YOUR PAST AND ONLY BE TOLD WHO YOU ARE AND WHERE YOU CAME FROM  
AND HAVE TO TRUST EVERYONE YOU SEE? YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND..."

Usagi burst into anger and into tears and she refused to look at the man and curled into a ball in  
the chair being traumatized by the man.

"Bailiff, please take Miss Tsukino to my chambers and I will join her momentarily."

The judge announced and the Baliff offered Usagi his hand and Usagi willingly agreed to go with him  
and he took her to the judges chambers and set her in a chair as she continued to weep silently.  
The judge called both attorneys to her bench and asked the prosecuting attourney to join Usagi  
in her chambers. The judge scolded the defense attourney for badgering the witness and fined him  
5,000 dollars for the incident. The judge entered her chambers and calmed down Usagi and after several  
minutes, Usagi returned to the stand and the defense attourney asked his remaining questions to Usagi  
and Usagi answered but would not look at the man. Then the judge excused Usagi from the bench and  
Doug Sandstone got up from his seat and grabbed his gun and held Usagi hostage by putting his left arm  
tightly around her neck and his right arm around her chest threatening to pull the trigger if anyone  
made a move towards them. Usagi was terrified of the man as Doug slowly made his way towards the  
entrance. Now the FBI and the police was in a very tight spot to try and rescue Usagi without her being  
hurt. It was a race against time to save Usagi from this madman.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 03/06/2019

The Girl Without A Past is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor  
Moon is owned by their proper copyrights. Any names in this story  
is made up and if they do exist, it's merely coincidental.


	13. Hostage, Part 1

The Girl Without A Past

Chapter 13: "Hostage, Part 1"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This chapter was written in advance for March 15 since I will not be able  
to write that morning. Please enjoy this chapter. After this, two more chapters  
to go!

**** 13 ****

The madman whose name was Doug Sandstone had taken Usagi hostage and  
he started to walk down the center of the walkway and continued to walk towards  
the door. Usagi tried to stiffen her legs so he would have a more difficult time of  
carrying her out of the courthouse. However, Usagi wasn't strong enough to stop  
him and he drug her out anyway.

He made his way to the entrance and went outside. He tried to figure what he would  
do next. he thought that he could Usagi as a human shield in robbing a bank to help  
him escape the area easier. He eventually ruled out robbing a bank and he would make  
demands for his escape from the area.

The FBI and the local police surrounded the area. One of the FBI agents got a megaphone  
and spoke through it to try and negotiate a release of Usagi. However negotiating a  
release actually made Doug angry. He didn't like that. He was determined to take her with  
him wherever he decided to go. Usagi also decided to plead her way out of his arms.

"Please let me go... please."

Usagi begged to be freed and this too made him angry and he used the end of his gun  
and hit her ribs as hard as he could. Usagi a cry of pain as Andrea Williamson watched  
in horror and she could do nothing to save her friend that was more like a sister to her.

"Please let the girl go."

The agent with the megaphone tried to convince Doug to let the girl go, but he simply  
refused and wouldn't do it. The FBI and the police weighed their actions of what  
they could do. They decided to see what Doug wanted and also call in a S.W.A.T. sniper  
team to fire a dart that would make Doug Sandstone sleep. That was the only way they  
could rescue Usagi and prevent her from being killed by this madman if worse came  
to worse.

"What do you want Doug Sandstone?"

The agent with the megaphone asked him. The sniper team was still several minutes  
away and they had to buy some time until they arrived.

"I want a car and $500,000 cash in unmarked bills and in twenties."

Doug Sandstone answered the agent. he made his demands simple.

"In order for us to grant your request, you must let the girl go. Agreed?"

The agent asked him to free the girl once Doug's request was granted. However,  
Doug would not fulfill his part of the bargain and he really intended on keeping Usagi.  
Usagi weighed her options in this matter, she knew she couldn't do anything but  
beg. But begging wasn't a good thing to do, but she realized she had no choice.

"Please let me go!"

Usagi begged again and he hurt her ribs hard once again and she cried in pain.

"You be quiet! You have no say in this matter!"

Doug told Usagi. The FBI continued to negotiate for Usagi's release but, it fell on deaf  
ears. Andrea watched in horror as her friend was being hurt by this mad man and there  
was no way out of this terrible situation. Usagi didn't understand why Doug had captured  
her, but she didn't want to be there to be the target of his anger. Usagi knew she was powerless.  
She remained silent and would not cry out again for her life knowing that she had no hope.

Doug continued to walk away to the parking lot. There was some empty spaces. Usagi tried  
not to give him a chance for him to flee by stiffening up her legs. She thought maybe using all  
her strength to make it difficult could buy the agents some time for them to mount a rescue.  
However, Doug did not like this and hit her in the ribs for her to release her legs. Usagi was  
stubborn and refused what he requested. Usagi wouldn't give in to what he wanted. Her life  
depended on her risky actions.

Usagi and Doug was in a battle against wills. Usagi didn't know it, but she realized that she  
was Sailor Moon. Andrea had told Usagi about the Sailor Senshi and their battle against evil.  
Andrea explained that Sailor Moon was her favorite of all the Senshi. However, Andrea liked  
all the Senshi. Andrea even had a picture of all the Senshi and she showed the picture of  
the Senshi and Usagi was amazed by the picture. Usagi felt something about Sailor Moon.  
Usagi had asked the other day about Sailor Moon and Andrea explained that Sailor Moon hadn't  
appeared in Tokyo for quite some time and Andrea just explained their was no monster attack  
and she wasn't needed at the moment. What Andrea didn't know, that the girl who could transform  
into Sailor Moon was in her care. She would find out later that Usagi and Sailor Moon was one  
and the same girl. Usagi loved all the Senshi when Andrea showed the picture. Usagi took a liking  
to Sailor Mars and Sailor Uranus. Usagi couldn't explain why. Usagi knew deep inside their was  
some hidden significance about these two young Senshi.

The FBI continued to negotiate the release of Usagi but this was a stalemate and this wasn't  
working. Time was running out on trying to free Usagi from this madman's clutches.

TO BE CONTINUED...

This chapter was completed on: 03/07/2019

The Girl Without A Past is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor  
Moon is owned by their proper copyrights. Any names in this story  
is made up and if they do exist, it's merely coincidental.


	14. Hostage, Part 2

The Girl Without A Past

Chapter 14: "Hostage, Part 2"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: This was written in advance and it will be uploaded with chapter 13  
since on Match 15, I won't be writing any stories since I am going out of town.  
Please enjoy these two chapters and don't miss the finale entitled: "Sisters!"

**** 14 ****

Doug Sandstone had taken Usagi hostage and they were both in the parking lot. The FBI  
couldn't get a deal with Doug for Usagi's release so, they gave the S.W.A.T. team to dart  
to cause Doug Sandstone to fall asleep as soon as he was hit with the dart. The S.W.A.T.  
team member was given the go ahead and shoot and he waited until he had a clear shot  
of Doug Sandstone and he fired the dart and it hit Doug in the side and he went down and  
Usagi was released and she made a sudden cry and she hit her head on a parking bumper  
and fell unconscious. The FBI called the paramedics and the paramedics looked over  
Usagi and they couldn't determine there if Usagi had any broken ribs, so they took her  
to the local hospital (where she had stayed before) and they performed x-rays and found  
her ribs were just fractured and so they bound her up and afterwards, she was put in  
a bed. Andrea and the Judge were worried about Usagi and they both hoped Usagi was  
just fine.

A couple of hours later, Usagi woke up again and a nurse greeted her.

"Welcome back Usagi, Andrea and the judge are worried for you."

The nurse revealed to Usagi. Usagi's forehead was bound where she hit her head. Her  
head didn't even fracture, but it didn't feel good either. Usagi would make a full recovery.  
Usagi then realized, that her memory had returned. All of it. From her kidnapping in Tokyo  
to her fleeing from North Texas. All of her memory returned to her. Andrea and Crystal Cynthia  
Smythe walked in Usagi's hospital room. The judge sat at the edge of the bed as Andrea watched.

"Are you okay, Usagi?"

The judge asked her and Usagi tried to sit up but the judge stopped her.

"Not so fast! You have been injured. Rest my dear, there will be a time when you can leave here.  
Just rest and recover, alright?"

The judge asked her and Usagi nodded her head in agreement. Usagi then spoke up.

"My memory came back! All of it, from my kidnapping to my flight from North Texas... everything  
has returned!"

Usagi spoke up suddenly revealing that her memory had returned once again and her happiness was  
sure. Her life seemed a lot better than before.

"That's good. I am sure Andrea wants to speak to you. So, I will be outside."

The judge told Usagi and she left to leave Andrea with Usagi. Andrea walked up to Usagi.

"Little Sis, I am glad your memory had returned. I am happy for you. I am one step closer  
in succeeding in my mission. Now, there's only one thing left to do now."

Andrea congratulated Usagi on her memory and revealed that Andrea's mission was nearly complete.

"Oh, your mission is nearly over?"

Usagi asked suddenly and Andrea nodded her head and she spoke.

"Yes, I have been given the go ahead, once the trial has completed after your recovery for me to take  
you home personally."

Andrea revealed and Usagi was both happy and sad. Usagi had gotten so used to Andrea and didn't  
want to part ways. Andrea explained to her that they were forever bonded and nothing could break them  
apart no matter the distance.

Two months later, Usagi and the defendant had fully recovered their wounds and the trial continued  
and Usagi gave a full testimony of what she had endured and how Andrea helped her recover. After  
the trial, Doug Sandstone was found guilty and Usagi was given a chance to speak to the defendant  
and she did and this is what she said.

"You thought to make my life a living hell. You thought by enslaving me that you could defeat my resolve  
and my spirit. You made me one of your victims, but I am no victim! I am a victor! I don't die very easily!  
I have endured many hardships in my young life and this experience has only sharpened my resolve  
further! As Andrea Williamson has helped me, so I decided to follow in her footsteps and help those  
who are helpless. I am not a victim, I am a victor! I hope you realize that it's people like you that make  
me stronger. What I've learned here will help me in the future as I aim for my new dream, to be an agent  
that helps those who are in danger! I hope time in prision will help you realize that your life could have  
been different if you hadn't kidnapped all of those girls and me included. Remember, I am not a victim,  
I am a victor. Thank you!"

Usagi gave her speech. Andrea had helped her write the speech to make it more bold and fearless.  
The judge gave Doug Sandstone life in prison in a federal prison where he would have no chance  
at parole.

Days after that, Andrea and Usagi finally boarded a jet bound for Tokyo, Japan. This would be  
Usagi's final trip. Usagi was finally was going home. After many hours, the jet landed in Tokyo,  
Japan and Usagi was back home in Japan and soon a reunion would take place. It would be  
the best of all reunions, the like that Usagi had ever seen!

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE FINALE!

This chapter was completed on: 03/14/2019

The Girl Without A Past is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor  
Moon is owned by their proper copyrights. Any names in this story  
is made up and if they do exist, it's merely coincidental.


	15. Sisters

The Girl Without A Past

Finale: "Sisters"

By: The Crystal Knight

Rated: PG-13 (T = Teens ages thirteen and up.)

Notes: The Finale! And it's long! Enjoy!

**** Finale ****

Usagi, Andrea Williamson, and John Ross were in Tokyo once again. They arrived late at night.  
They returned to the secret apartment where they stayed before. It would be over a day before  
Usagi would be reunited with her family and her friends.

The next day, John Ross was instructed by Andrea to take Usagi out for the day and see the  
town. However, he was instructed to not let Usagi go home, her school, the Game Crown, Arcade,  
the Hikawa Shrine, or other places like that. Andrea stated that it would ruin the big surprise.  
So, while John Ross took Usagi out for the day, Andrea prepared for Usagi's big surprise that would  
take place the next day. Andrea also told John Ross to wear Usagi out so she'd be tired by the time  
they would return. "How hard is it to wear out a teenage girl?" He thought to himself.

Andrea went and spoke with the Tsukino's, Usagi's friends and as well Motoki and Unazuki and had  
arranged for the next day a big celebration. Andrea let Usagi's friends decorate the cafe that connected  
to the Game Crown Arcade. Andrea went out and bought several items and returned to the secret apartment  
they were staying and hid the items until she was ready to reveal it to Usagi.

That night, John Ross returned with Usagi in his arms. On their return to the secret apartment, Usagi had finally  
fell asleep and John Ross took Usagi inside and Andrea directed him to place Usagi in bed. Andrea covered her  
up and spoke to John Ross quietly.

"Any trouble?"

Andrea asked him.

"No, she did try to wear me out. She had lots of energy for a teenage girl."

John Ross reported to Andrea and Andrea smiled.

"Well, that's good. All is ready for tomorrow."

Andrea reported that all was set up for the next day. The next morning, Andrea walked into the room where  
Usagi was staying in and gently woke Usagi up.

"Lil Sis, time to wake up."

Andrea spoke to Usagi in a calm soothing voice and Usagi slowly woke up to Andrea speaking to her.

"What time is it?"

Usagi asked in a groggy voice.

"It's 6 a.m. and we got lots to do today. You need to take a shower and get ready and I will have something  
special for you to wear."

Andrea explained to Usagi about the day that was before them and that Andrea had something nice for  
Usagi to wear. Usagi took a shower and while Usagi took a shower, Andrea placed a long beautiful sparkling  
expensive dress on a hook in the bathroom for Usagi to wear as well as underclothes for it. Andrea spoke  
to Usagi.

"Lil Sis, there's something special on a hook for you to wear as well as clothes on a chair. Please make  
sure you put them all on, ok?"

Andrea asked Usagi and she explained about the clothes.

"Okay."

Usagi explained and Andrea went back in the living room to wait for Usagi. Usagi came wearing the expensive  
dress. The dress was a sparkling white. Usagi was in awe of the dress. Andrea zipped up the back of the dress  
and looked at Usagi.

"You look like a princess!"

Andrea spoke in a warm tone. Usagi blushed.

"You think so?"

Usagi answered Andrea's comment saying that Usagi looked like a princess. Andrea brought a box and it  
had knee high clear stockings that was white. Andrea present them to Usagi and Usagi carefully put them  
on. Andrea then brought out another box and Andrea opened the box and there was a pair of white high  
heeled shoes. Usagi put them on without question. Next, Andrea brought out another box and in it was  
an expensive silver tiara with diamonds studded on the tiara. It sparkled with sheer elegance. This surprised  
Usagi. She never seen anything like it. Andrea carefully put the tiara on Usagi's head. Next, Andrea brought  
out the last box and she opened it and inside was a necklace that had a crescent moon pendant that sparkled  
with beauty. Andrea brought it out and placed it on Usagi's neck. Andrea brought Usagi to a mirror and  
she spoke to Usagi.

"You look like a real princess. What do you think Lil Sis, do you like it?"

Andrea asked Usagi. Usagi was still in awe of her appearance and she spoke.

"I don't like it, I love it!"

Usagi stated that she loved her outfit. It wasn't every day, that Usagi got to wear such clothes like this. Usagi's  
dress went to her shoes and the dress sparkled when the light hit the dress. Andrea put Usagi's hair into Odangos  
and Usagi helped adjusting her Odangos and Andrea braided Usagi's ponytails to give a more mature look for  
Usagi.

"What do you think Lil Sis?"

Andrea asked Usagi and Usagi loved the Odangos and braids combination.

"I really love it. It's different than usual."

Usagi answered Andrea. The two left the secret apartment and a Limo awaited them. The chauffeur opened the  
door and let Usagi and Andrea in. Then he drove them to the Game Crown Arcade and let them out. The place  
was dark. By the time they got there, it was after 8 in the morning.

"It looks closed."

Usagi stated after seeing the place was dark.

"Please go inside anyway, okay?"

Andrea urged Usagi and Usagi entered the arcade and then into the cafe. The cafe was too.

"It's dark in here. It appears closed."

Usagi stated and Andrea urged Usagi to continue moving forward. And then the lights came on  
and the people there all spoke in unison!

"WELCOME BACK, USAGI!"

Everyone stated and Usagi was in awe and wonderment of what just happened. Both Unazuki and Motoki  
were in the walkway of the cafe and Usagi spoke.

"Who was the person who set this all up?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone about what she had just seen. Both Unazuki and Motoki pointed towards  
Andrea and Usagi carefully turned around and spoke.

"Why Big Sis?"

Usagi asked in a quiet tone that only Andrea heard.

"After what you had been through and your return here to Tokyo, I thought it best to reward you and  
give you a good send off as you return to normal life here. Plus, your family and friends said your  
dream was to be a bride, but I can't fulfill that, but I could make you a princess. I just wanted to make  
your day really special."

Andrea explained to Usagi and Usagi was moved to tears. Andrea brought out a handkerchief and  
wiped away Usagi's tears. By that time, ChibiUsa came into the walkway and Andrea spoke.

"Please, there are people who wish too speak to you. Go ahead and talk with them ok?"

Andrea explained to Usagi and Usagi turned around and saw the pink haired girl and she knew  
who this girl was. ChibiUsa didn't see Usagi the last time Usagi was in Tokyo, because the others  
thought if Usagi had seen ChibiUsa, Usagi would ask a lot of questions about ChibiUsa so  
Mamoru took ChibiUsa out for the day. However, on this day, ChibiUsa and Usagi looked at each  
other and Usagi walked forward to the pink haired girl and picked up ChibiUsa in an embrace and twirled  
ChibiUsa around in sheer happiness. ChibiUsa wasn't bother by this. ChibiUsa had bottled her feelings  
about Usagi while Usagi was gone and both girls were in tears due to this blessed event. They both  
spoke in very low tones where no one else could hear.

"Momma, I thought I lost you?"

ChibiUsa spoke in a very quiet tone that only Usagi could hear.

"I am sorry I have been gone Small Lady, but I am always with you. You have done  
well in my absence. Please don't hold all your fears in. Let them out. I am here with  
you and I will always be with you."

Usagi answered ChibiUsa and said that she would always be by ChibiUsa's side.

"Momma, you look beautiful."

ChibiUsa stated to Usagi and Usagi answered her again.

"Do you love it?"

Usagi asked and ChibiUsa stated that she loved it. Usagi set down ChibiUsa down again  
and next was Usagi's family. Kenji and Ikuko urged Shingo to go first and Shingo moved  
forward and Usagi embraced Shingo and it was a heartwarming experience.

"Welcome back Big Sis! I missed you so much!"

Shingo told Usagi and Usagi spoke to Shingo that she was back and he could spend time  
with her if he wanted and he loved the thought of that. Next, Usagi embraced her mother  
and then her father. Next was Mamoru which greeted her back and Usagi had tears in  
her eyes when she was back in Mamoru's arms once again. Then Usagi met all of her'  
closet friends: Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and even Hotaru.

Then a celebration was underway and it lasted until about noon. Then in the afternoon  
Usagi and her friends met at the Hikawa Shrine. Andrea escorted Usagi there and  
Andrea spoke to Usagi.

"There's one last thing I would love to do before I leave Tokyo."

Andrea spoke to Usagi.

"What is that?"

Usagi asked Andrea.

"I would love to meet Sailor Moon. I am a fan of Sailor Moon. Do you know  
how to meet her?"

Andrea asked Usagi and Rei spoke up.

"We will let the Senshi know and you will receive a message from the Senshi of  
when and where to meet them."

Rei spoke to Andrea.

"Very well. Lil Sis, I have one last gift for you."

Andrea spoke as she presented a small box. And Usagi opened the box and inside  
was a pink and white cellphone.

"A cellphone?"

Usagi asked Andrea about the cellphone.

"This is to stay in contact with me so I can continue to encourage you in the future."

Andrea explained to Usagi and Andrea and Usagi turned on the cellphone and then  
Usagi and Andrea embraced.

"Thank you for all you have done. You have made a difference in my life."

Usagi thanked Andrea for all that she did. Then Andrea and Usagi parted ways for the  
moment. Rei then presented to Usagi, Usagi's broach.

"I think you will be needing this. When you were kidnapped, it fell off your blouse that'  
you wore on that day."

Rei explained to Usagi as she handed back Usagi's broach.

"Thank you Rei-Chan!"

Usagi squealed with glee. Later, Andrea received a message from the Senshi that read:

'Dear Miss Andrea-Sama,

Please meet Sailor Moon and the Senshi at Tokyo Tower tonight at Midnight and come  
alone. This will be the only time you can see Sailor Moon. We will be waiting for you.

Signed,

The Sailor Senshi.'

Later at midnight, all the Senshi transformed and jumped to the top of the Tokyo Tower.  
Usagi had revealed to the Senshi that she was going to reveal herself as Sailor Moon  
to Andrea because Usagi stated that Usagi trusted Andrea completely and she had  
something special to give to Andrea. Sailor Moon had caused her tiara to appear in  
her hands and she waited for Andrea to appear. Andrea appeared at the time appointed  
and Sailor Moon did a somersault and landed on the ground and approached Andrea.

"Greetings Miss Andrea-Sama, there is something important I wish to give to you. However,  
before that, I would like to to show something to you first."

Sailor Moon spoke to Andrea and Andrea that she nodded that she understood.

"Power down!"

Sailor Moon spoke as she re-transformed back into Usagi and Andrea was stunned to who  
was before her.

"Surprise Big Sis!"

Usagi told Andrea and Andrea was stunned beyond belief.

"You are Sailor Moon?"

Andrea asked Usagi and Usagi smiled sweetly.

"Yes and if it were not for you, I wouldn't be Sailor Moon. I owe lots to you for what  
you did for me and all the Senshi are grateful for your service to me. I wish like for  
you to have something. It will come useful later on if you ever need the Senshi."

Usagi explained that if it were not for Andrea, that Usagi would not be Sailor Moon.  
Usagi presented a Moon Tiara to Andrea and Andrea accepted it.

"That will reach the Senshi, if and when you need our help. I am sure you can keep  
my identity as Sailor Moon a secret."

Usagi explained to Andrea again as she re-transformed into Sailor Moon.

"I do."

Andrea answered Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon Jumped again to the top of Tokyo  
Tower and Andrea looked at the tiara she was given and looked back up at the  
top of the tower and the Senshi were gone.

The next day, Usagi and her family met with Andrea and John Ross one last time.

"This is goodbye for now Lil Sis. I hope your dreams come true. I will be helping you  
whenever you need it."

Andrea explained as she hugged Usagi goodbye and turned to get in the plane  
and Usagi spoke.

"ANDREA!"

Usagi spoke with a loud voice and Andrea turned around and Usagi ran up to Andrea  
and spoke.

"Big Sis, I love you and thank you for everything!"

Usagi thanked Andrea once again and Andrea smiled and answered.

"You are very much welcome. I will keep in touch with you. Okay?"

Andrea spoke once again and Usagi nodded her head. Both Andrea and John  
Ross boarded the plane and it took off.

FIVE MONTHS HAVE PASS...

Usagi had urged the school to give her past school work that she missed and over  
the next month after her return, she caught up with her school work and with her  
new dedication and determination, Usagi's grades improve. And this day, Mamoru  
and Usagi met to go on a date. Usagi wore the dress that had the red roses on it that  
Andrea gave her.

"Usako, you look beautiful."

Mamoru told her.

"Thanks Mamo-Chan."

Usagi thanked him. Usagi's renewed life in Tokyo hadn't been easy but with her friends  
and her family, her grades improved and everyone looked up to Usagi. But some of the  
old Usagi was still there. And she still loved the same chocolate milkshake, muffin, and  
an apple that she always ordered and she still loved video games. The Senshi were  
glad that somethings with Usagi didn't change, but Usagi was determined to fulfill her  
dream to follow in the footsteps of Andrea whom Usagi considered her Big Sister.

TO BE CONTINUED IN A FUTURE SERIES!

Author's After thought:

I enjoyed writing this story. If you know anyone who has become a victim of a crime  
like what Usagi had experienced please seek help. You may save someone's life.  
Until next time, Crystal Knight signing off!

This chapter was completed on: 03/20/2019

The Girl Without A Past is owned by the Crystal Knight. Sailor  
Moon is owned by their proper copyrights. Any names in this story  
is made up and if they do exist, it's merely coincidental.


End file.
